


Heat of the Night

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hoseok is such a Pisces, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dream, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: After Hoseok wakes up feeling awful, Kihyun helps him relieve three kinds of pressure.





	Heat of the Night

Hoseok woke up suddenly, covered in sweat and struggling to breathe. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes that stung under his touch. He had been trapped in between sleep and wakefulness for hours now, like an inappropriate nap. He checked the time, and found he’d woken up in the hours where he should be getting his vital sleep, both too late and too early to be awake. He pushed his suffocating sheets off of him, head throbbing as he moved to place his feet on the floor.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, and his eyebrows furrowed with worry and confusion when his headache wasn’t going away. He swallowed nervously. He couldn’t be sick, he was too busy. He had no time to suffer through illness, he needed to practice, travel, record, and perform. The possibility of him letting his members and fans down only made him feel worse. He worked so hard to keep healthy, he couldn’t let himself get sick. He felt his throat tighten, his eyes welling up with frustrated tears.

Trying to swallow them back, he found himself getting out of bed and leaving his room. He had wanted to go to the bathroom to splash water on his face, but when he shuffled out of his room he saw a dim light bleeding into the hallway. Someone was still awake. Hoseok walked in that direction instead, finding it to be Kihyun’s room. The door was open a crack, making it easier to just walk in.

Hoseok blinked hard, rubbing his eyes before he got used to the light. He walked over to Kihyun’s bed, finding him asleep, the lamp left on by accident. Hoseok hesitated by his bed, not sure if he felt ill enough to wake him up. His head still throbbed, and the thought of going back to his room alone made him feel worse. He knew Kihyun wouldn’t be happy to be woken up, but he also knew he wouldn’t kick him out if he asked for help.

“Kihyunie?” he called out in a small voice, and Kihyun seemed to stir immediately. He called for him again and watched Kihyun sit up. His hair was a mess, bangs falling into his slow blinking eyes as he adjusted to the light in the room. He blinked hard a few more times before looking up at Hoseok to register who it was.

Hoseok felt his throat tighten again, and he swallowed hard to fight it. “I think I’m sick,” he croaked out, rubbing his arm. Kihyun furrowed his brow, pushing his hair off of his forehead. He beckoned Hoseok over to him with his hand. Hoseok obeyed, stepping up to him and leaning forward as he reached to feel his forehead. His hand was warm as it felt over his sweaty forehead and cheeks.

“You feel sick?” he mumbled, voice deeper in his sleepiness. Hoseok bit his lip.

“I don’t know, I...I’m scared I am,” he replied in a small voice, feeling a bit foolish for his own worries. Kihyun nodded, leaning over to turn off his lamp and envelop the room in darkness again. He turned back to Hoseok, patting the empty side of his bed in invitation.

“C’mere,” he mumbled, and Hoseok smiled nervously as he walked to the other side of the bed to settle in. At first, he kept his distance, laying down and pulling the cool, neglected side of the blanket over himself. He turned his back to Kihyun so he could sleep without bothering him, but Kihyun shuffled closer to him and started rubbing his back. Hoseok hummed, comforted by the action, and felt himself relaxing.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and Kihyun hummed in response. After a few minutes, his breath slowed as he fell back asleep, but his hand didn’t let up against his back. It began to coax Hoseok to sleep as well, his headache dissolving into a light throb. This time his attempt to sleep was much better, relaxed and comfortable enough to sleep deeply. 

He found himself in a dream with Kihyun. He didn’t know when or where they were, but they were trying to be alone. They had to avoid crowds and people, Kihyun pulling him through seemingly infinite rooms. He kept looking back and smiling at him, making Hoseok laugh. Time seemed both infinite and too fast, and Hoseok found himself floating through it. People’s faces blurred together from his mind fabricating faces from people he’s encountered. His confusion was blocked by the assertion that the dream was reality.They finally found a room and locked the door, the exhilaration of being caught making Kihyun giggle. Hoseok felt himself suddenly in Kihyun’s arms, pressing him against his body.

Hoseok gasped as he felt Kihyun touch him, lowering his hand to the front of his pants. He didn’t question it, and Kihyun said nothing as he rubbed him through his jeans. It felt right, despite the lack of explanation. He repeated his name, first in confusion then in pleasure, tipping his head back and feeling himself get closer to the edge. It was through clothing, but the friction seemed to be enough. Everything else disappeared around them, including the context of the situation. He felt the rush of heat and pleasure of climax, shaking as Kihyun looked down at him and grinned.

He awoke with a start, suddenly very aware of what was real and where he was. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes to try and get to full consciousness. His head no longer hurt, and his body temperature was comfortable if just a little too warm. He knew when he shifted his legs that his dream had a proper finish. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, only worsened by the fact that he wasn’t alone in his own bed.

He craned his neck, trying to see if Kihyun was awake or stirring. It was about the time in the morning where they would both wake up, since they both kept their early wake up habit even if there was no reason to. His back was turned to him, so it was impossible to see for sure. He leaned in close, flinching when Kihyun stirred. He started to get out of bed, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Hoseok made it halfway out of the room when a clear voice made him flinch. “Do you still feel sick?” Kihyun asked. Hoseok winced, lucky to have his body turned away from Kihyun so he didn’t see anything. He turned to look back at him, trying to look casual.

“Uh no, I feel better. I think I just needed proper sleep.” He pushed his hand through his hair, anxious to get out and remove the evidence of the dream from himself.

“Good, good.” If Hoseok didn’t know Kihyun, he would just seem casual and sleepy. But Hoseok knew from the way his lips tightened that he was struggling to act composed. His voice was too clear to have just woken up.

Hoseok cleared his throat. “Thank you for your help,” he told him, trying to ease the tension. It only made it worse, Kihyun’s chin crinkling with embarrassment. He sat up and rubbed his face to try and hide it, letting out an affirming noise that was a bit higher than normal. Hoseok took the opportunity to walk out, his stomach flipping with embarrassment. He was sure Kihyun knew something of what he did, but he didn’t want to know how much. Hoseok went back to his own room and shut the door to get changed, thinking about how to go through the rest of his day without encountering Kihyun again.

-

Hoseok managed to avoid Kihyun directly for most of the day, though it was impossible to be completely absent when they worked and lived together. They bumped into each other a few times, both keeping their cool as they did their daily tasks while trying not to drown in the uncomfortable tension. Hoseok knew no matter what they would be okay, knowing each other for far too long to let an embarrassing night get between them. But he felt something different occurring between them, uncharted territory in their relationship, and he couldn’t predict the destination.

It was Kihyun who approached him first, calling Hoseok into his room. Hoseok felt embarrassed as he shut the door behind him, returning to the scene of the encounter. Kihyun got up from his bed, looking comfortable and casual after a day’s work. His hair was still styled from being photographed, dark and sleek, meant to look effortlessly pushed back but took over ten minutes to style. Hoseok swallowed his nerves back, only to have them rise back in his throat when Kihyun spoke.

“We have a problem.” It was abrupt, and Hoseok immediately spoke up before he could continue.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I shouldn’t have come into your room, but I was scared- and I can’t control what happens to my body, and-” He stopped when Kihyun lifted his hand, his face tight and serious. Hoseok parted his lips, more explanation lost on his lips as Kihyun walked up to him. Hoseok bit his lip hard, his frown starting to hurt his face. “How much did you hear?”

Kihyun’s face faltered with a twitch of his lips. “I fell back asleep with you. I woke up again some time later because you were making noise and twitching. I wasn’t fully awake, but I was awake enough to sit up and check to see if you were sick. You said my name, and I responded. You said it again, repeated it. You moaned,” Hoseok winced, ducking his head in embarrassment. Kihyun continued, his voice faltering. “I was wide awake then. I figured out what was happening, and I didn’t touch you, just watched you. I watched you finish.” 

Hoseok cleared his throat, managing to mutter “I’m sorry,” and he started to back up towards the door. Kihyun grabbed for him, holding him by his sleeve, and Hoseok couldn’t help but flinch. He could pull away easily, but he didn’t. “I’m sorry!” he said louder, and Kihyun made a soft noise, bracing himself for what he was going to say next.

“No, the problem is me. I liked it…” He did not sound confident, dropping his grip on Hoseok’s sleeve in case he overstepped his boundaries. Hoseok looked up at him, shocked at his response. He was embarrassed at the thrill that moved through him, making him shiver. He noticed how Kihyun’s stoicism was a facade to hide his interest, and his embarrassment at his interest.

“Kihyunie?” Hoseok said very softly, both a question and a request, an invitation. Kihyun met his eyes, seeing the same yearning on Hoseok’s face that was on his own. Hoseok had never pined for Kihyun, never suffered at the thought of how much he wanted him. But now that they both stood together with the same embarrassment and curiosity, he wanted it.

He leaned in when Kihyun did, both equally moving towards each other. The first kiss was chaste, just testing the waters. Hoseok’s stomach flipped when they kissed again, this time feeling their lips brush together properly. “Is this okay?” Kihyun asked, pulling away to kiss the corner of Hoseok’s mouth. He hummed and nodded in affirmation, gripping Kihyun’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss him once more.

They had been affectionate before, held hands, embraced. That made it easier to touch Kihyun, knowing where and what he wanted. He kept his touch high, lifting his hands from his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck. Kihyun’s hands instinctively lowered, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. The sweetness of their affection quickly shifted, their kiss deepening and becoming more desperate. Hoseok moaned softly, getting lost in Kihyun’s mouth.

“Kihyun…” Hoseok sighed when he pulled away, lowering his mouth down his jaw to his neck. It was becoming heated very quickly, and Hoseok found himself desperate to chase the flame. Kihyun’s hands became greedy, grabbing his ass and encouraging him towards the bed. He kissed and sucked at Hoseok’s throat, careful not to leave marks. Once they reached the bed, he pulled away, making it easier for them to settle onto it.

“What did we do in your dream?” Kihyun asked, sitting up on his knees overtop of him. Hoseok reached for him to come closer, lips parting when he sat up straight to remove his own shirt and toss it aside.

“We went into a room together and you-” Hoseok swallowed as Kihyun leaned down and started to remove his shirt, undoing each button slowly. He shivered when he brushed his warm hands against sensitive skin. “-you touched me th-through my jeans.”

Kihyun paused once each button was undone, hands idly pushing the fabric away to reveal Hoseok’s chest. “That’s it?” he asked, and Hoseok nodded. “We can do much better than that.” 

Hoseok gasped, back arching up to meet Kihyun’s hands as he touched his stomach. He turned his head to the side, resting against the dark sheets of Kihyun’s bed. Hoseok felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, returning back to this environment with the same urges. He suddenly wanted to cover himself up and run. He squirmed against the hand resting on his hip, and looked back up at Kihyun. He was abusing his lip with his teeth, struggling to keep composure as he continued touching Hoseok. He had a light flush from his face trailing down his chest under his shirt, his chest heaving with desperate breath. It lessened his hesitance, and he spoke up after licking his lips. “Are you going to fuck me?” he asked, his voice sounding more delicate than he intended.

Kihyun blinked back into reality, looking down at his own hands holding Hoseok. “I wasn’t planning to. At least not yet. But I do want to make you come. Is that alright?”

“Yes, yes,” Hoseok repeated, watching Kihyun unbutton his pants and groan as he relieved the strain from his erection. “You’re really turned on,” he pointed out, and Kihyun broke out into laughter.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked, and Hoseok shook his head, lowering his hands to his jeans to pull them off. He kicked them past his ankles and off the bed, spreading his thighs. It made Kihyun exhale sharply, eyes focused on his crotch. He settled between his legs and leaned into him, entranced. Their lips met again, and Hoseok felt a stir of deja-vu, remembering his dream, the fleeting pleasure and confused haze. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun, pulling him closer until their chests bumped as they kissed. He let out a high gasp against Kihyun’s lips as he felt the rough slide of denim against his crotch. He dug his nails into Kihyun’s back as he ground against him rhythmically. Hoseok kissed him hungrily, the friction making him hard.

Kihyun suddenly pulled back, making Hoseok whine in confusion. With a shy grin, Kihyun pulled Hoseok’s underwear down, abandoning them at his legs. Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around Hoseok’s cock and started to stroke him slowly. Hoseok tipped his head back and groaned, excited by the new sensations of another hand touching him. He heard light shuffling as Kihyum moved to his side table while still trying to keep a steady rhythm with his other hand. Hoseok didn’t need to look back down to realize what he was doing, the hand leaving him briefly before returning to him lubed up.

“You sound so hot,” Kihyun told him as Hoseok’s noises grew needier. “I love hearing you moan for me. I want to hear more.” His voice was husky, revealing how affected Hoseok made him.

“Kihyun, yes…” Hoseok repeated, thrusting his hips up into Kihyun’s hand. “I want more, give me more. Please…” He found himself begging, watching Kihyun shiver and eagerly speed up his hand.

“Inside me, Kihyun. I want-” Hoseok added, cut off by a heated kiss used to distract him as Kihyun poured more lube onto his fingers.

“Fuck, I could come just watching you,” Kihyun mumbled against his lips, moving his hand lower between Hoseok’s legs. He spread his legs wider to accommodate him.

“That’s not fair,” Hoseok replied, shivering when he felt Kihyun’s fingers massage his hole. He evened out his breath to relax. “You got to hear me, I want to-” He cut himself off with a gasp as Kihyun pressed his finger inside of him. It was careful, hesitant, unsure if Hoseok had experience in this sensation. He moved against him eagerly to communicate he had, and that he wanted more.

Feeling more confident, Kihyun added another finger once he was able to do so, making Hoseok groan in pleasure. Despite their size, Kihyun’s fingers were controlled, knowing exactly where they needed to be to make Hoseok lose it.

“So good, Kihyun…” Hoseok panted, exclaiming in pleasure when he added a third finger. He reached to grab onto Kihyun when he felt his orgasm building. “Gonna come,” he warned him, and Kihyun cupped his cheek to make him look up at him.

“Let me hear it,” Kihyun said through a shy grin. Hoseok reached down and gave his own cock a few quick strokes to help him over the edge, letting himself moan at a volume good enough for Kihyun but not loud enough for any outsiders to hear. His legs shook, every muscle in his body tightening as he came with a soft gasp. He fell back down against the bed, letting out a small grunt when Kihyun removed his fingers.

“C’mere,” Hoseok coaxed Kihyun closer, and he let out shaky laughter.

“Give yourself a minute, I’m fine,” he insisted, not protesting when Hoseok sat up, tugging his jeans and boxers down and freeing his neglected erection. He bit his lip, watching Hoseok grab the lube Kihyun had forgotten about and squeezing a small amount into his hand. He reached up to Kihyun, who had propped himself up on his knees over him, and started stroking his cock.

Kihyun closed his eyes, letting out a relieved groan. He responded well to the speed of Hoseok’s hand, likely well past needing precise touch in his desperation. His inhibitions disappeared, and his noises became needier and higher pitched, forgetting to keep composure as he chased his pleasure. Hoseok couldn’t help but smile, endeared at the embarrassingly cute noises. Kihyun whimpered his name, bucking against his touch desperately, and Hoseok felt his cock stir once more. He now understood the little pleasure and ego boost that came from one’s name being moaned out.

He came without warning with a light shout and his body trembling. Hoseok gasped at the sudden action, letting out a small moan at the sight of his orgasm. Kihyun took a moment to recover, opening his eyes and slumping back down onto the bed. Hoseok rubbed his back, ignoring the sticky mess Kihyun left on his chest, embarrassed at how much he liked it. Kihyun angled his hips to pull his boxers back on before he spoke again.

“This needs to become a habit.” His voice sounded worn, throat dry from panting and moaning.

“What?” Hoseok asked, not bothering to move away to find his own clothes just yet. Kihyun glanced down at Hoseok’s naked body, the sheets that surrounded him, and felt something funny flutter in his chest.

“You coming in my bed,” he said with a cheeky grin. Hoseok gave him a playful smack on the arm, letting out a loud laugh from embarrassment. He fell back onto the pillows, rubbing his cheek into the fabric to ensure they’d smell like him after he’d gone.

“That’s fine. I always hated cleaning my sheets anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking such a long break with these pairing fics, I have no excuse I just couldn't bring myself to tackle one. I was also a bit nervous writing this pairing since it is so popular!  
Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
